


Habt ihr euch immer schon mal gefragt...

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventskalender, Gen, Grimms Märchen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: ... ob das alles so stimmt, was die Brüder Grimm uns erzählen? Ach kommt schon, immerhin sind das MÄRCHEN-Erzähler! Na also. ...........Eine Art Adventskalender......
Kudos: 1





	1. ... was aus Selene geworden ist?

Halli Hallo, ihr Lieben,

vielleicht kennt ihr mich ja noch?

Ich bin die Selene, die Mondscheinfee aus der Jarti Jahreszeiten-Geschichte.

Falls nicht, dann lest die mal. Fangt am besten an mit „Martis Tag in hundert Drabblen" und dann wurschtelt ihr euch da durch.

Wie auch immer, ich bin also eine Mondscheinfee, die früher gerne mal auf Berliner Parkteichen getanzt hat; inzwischen lebe ich wieder auf dem Lande, wie es sich für Mondscheinfeen gehört. Bin verheiratet, und mein liebster, der Weihnachtswichtel Fritzel, der hat mir geraten, mal wieder nach euch zu sehen.

Und hoppla da bin ich.

Und wo ich einmal da bin, da wollte ich euch ein bisschen was erzählen. Und zwar zum Thema Märchen.

Weil, es ist ja jetzt Adventszeit, und im Advent steht ihr Menschen ja auf so was ganz besonders.

Und da hab ich mir gedacht, ich erzähl euch mal so ein paar Sachen, die ich als Fee so weiß. Son paar Dinge, die wirklich dahinterstecken. Ihr werdet staunen.

Oder, um mal Freunde von einem Guten Freund zu zitieren, bez. eher etwas frei zu zitieren:

Das hier wird ein Adventskalender. Und zwar ein Adventskalender sonder gleichen, ihr werdet es nicht glauben!

Na, neugierig?

Gut. Dann fangen wir morgen mal an mit dem Rotkäppchen.

Habt ihr euch schon immer mal gefragt, warum das Rotkäppchen sich überhaupt auf den Wolf eingelassen hat???


	2. ... warum Rotkäppchen sich auf den bösen Wolf eingelassen hat?

Na ja, also das war so.

Mutter und Vater ... ne spießige Familie. Lieb, aber rückständig.  
Die Omma ... genauso.

Rotkäppchen wollte hinaus ins Leben, bissken Spaß haben.

Komm bloß nicht vom Weg ab, Kind.

Ja ja.

Kein Wunder, dass das arme Ding sich zu Tode gelangweilt hat.

Sie durfte ja nicht mal auf Kolpingdisco, das war den Eltern ja schon zu verrucht.

Na, und dann kam Wolf. Der war kein böser Wolf, der war ein ganz lieber Kerl. Er sah halt nur wild aus. Bikerklamotten, Tattoos ... und Rotkäppchen fand ihn heiß.

Im Grunde seiner Seele war Wolf ein guter Kerl, der hat verletzte Vögel zum Tierarzt getragen, seiner alten Nachbarin immer den Einkauf gemacht, und hat vor Mitleid geheult, als seiner Mutter mal ein Hermann Kuchenteig verdorben ist („Hefen sind doch auch Lebewesen ...")

So einer war das.

Aber er sah halt wild aus.

Und Rotkäppchen ist erst auf ihn abgefahren.  
Und dann mit ihm. Auf seiner 900er Yamaha.

Die Omma hat gejammert. Ich sterbe vor Kummer ...  
Ist sie aber nicht.  
Als der Wolf nämlich mit dem Rotkäppchen auf der Blumenwiese war, haben sie … unter anderem ... auch Blumen gepflückt...  
Und die Omma hat sich über den Strauß gefreut.

Und schon wars gut.

Na ja, und Mama und Papa haben sich schließlich auch dreingefunden.

Und der Wolf hat die Marie Christin (Rotkäppchen, was ein blöder Spitzname!) geheiratet.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.  
Und brettern auf ihrer tollen Maschine durch die Welt.

Und morgen stellen wir uns die Frage:  
Hatten die sieben Zwerge wirklich nur eine ganz normale Wohngemeinschaft?


	3. ... ob die Zwerge wirklich nur eine ganz normale WG hatten?

Also, das war so.

Die sieben Zwerge, die wohnten also in dieser WG mitten im Wald.

Sie haben nicht immer im Wald gewohnt. Vorher lebten sie in der Stadt, aber da gab es immer diese Gerüchte. Homophobe Äußerungen. Flotter Siebener und so. Jedenfalls hatten sie irgendwann von alledem echt genug.

Deswegen zogen sie in den Wald.

Dabei waren die meisten von ihnen nicht mal schwul.

Nur Zwerg fünf und sechs. Die beiden hatten eine Liaison miteinander. Hat ihre Kumpels nicht gestört. Ich meine, warum auch?

Außerdem waren die beiden echt niedlich miteinander.

Die anderen waren ... na ja ... mehr oder weniger heterosexuell.

Was ich damit meine, werdet ihr noch sehen.

Zwerg eins war unglücklich verliebt.

Und zwar in Schneewittchen.

Die dumme Nuss war allerdings mit dem Prinzen auf und davon.

Wenn wir ehrlich sind ... Schneewittchen war hübsch, ja, aber doch ziemlich dumm. Ich meine, dreimal auf die böse Stiefmutter reinzufallen ... Na ja, der Prinz war auch nicht der hellste, die passten ganz gut zusammen. Pech nur für den Zwerg.

Der zweite Zwerg war auch verliebt.

In die böse Stiefmutter.

Das ging ne Zeit lang ganz gut ... ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viel Spaß man mit nem Ledergürtel und nem Kamm haben kann ... von dem Apfel ganz zu schweigen ... Aber dann kam die gute wegen versuchten Mordes in den Knast, und er kann sie nur alle zwei Monate besuchen.

Der dritte Zwerg hatte ein psychisches Problem. Er hasste es, klein zu sein. Also verliebte er sich in etwas noch kleineres. Nämlich eine Ameise. Er liebte sie sehr und trug sie auf Händen. Wortwörtlich, denn er schleppte sich in einem leeren Gurkenglas mit sich herum.

Versteht ihr nun, warum ich gesagt habe, mehr oder weniger heterosexuell? Das hier wäre wohl eher interracial oder so...

Der vierte Zwerg liebte nur sich selbst ... wenn der mal Sex hatte, dann nur mit sich und seinem Spiegelbild. Eigentlich ganz praktisch, gibt es wenigstens keine Eifersucht.

Zwerg fünf und sechs, wie gesagt ... schwule Liaison, Schnauze voll von Homophoben Äußerungen ...

Und der siebte Zwerg war auch verliebt. In eine Zwergin. Grinsi Kleinpo aus Ankh Morpork. Aber das ist ein völlig anderes Fandom, und daher waren sie wie die Königskinder ... sie konnten zusammen nicht kommen...

Also nicht zusammenkommen und somit auch nicht zusammen kommen. Wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.

Ihr seht also, jeder der Zwerge hatte seinen guten Grund, die Welt zu fliehen und in dieser mehr als ungewöhnlichen WG im Walde zu leben.

Und morgen stellen wir uns die Frage, warum der Müllerbursche einen Kater hatte.


	4. ... warum der Müllersbursche einen Kater hatte?

Also, das war so.

Eigentlich hatte er nen ordentlichen Kater.

Also eigentlich zwei, wenn man es recht bedenkt. Das Vieh, was schnurrt und maunzt und dann den anderen, der ihm im Schädel brummte.

Hat halt am Tag zuvor auf der Trauerfeier vom Vatter, na ja eigentlich Stiefvatter, einen Korn nach dem anderen gekippt. Ordentlich einen abgebissen, wie der Volksmund sagt.

Kann man ihm nicht mal verdenken. Die Brüder reißen sich Mühle und Grundstück unter den Nagel, und er hat nur das Katzenviech.

Und dann wildert das blöde Vieh auch noch. Rebhühner. Im Königsforst. Verdammt. Und gerade da kommt der Jäger des Königs ... na ja, hat er so getan, als wäre das Rebhuhn eh für den König gedacht als Geschenk. Mit besten Grüßen und so.

Und der dumme Brummschädel ging einfach nicht weg.

Deswegen ist er in den See, das kalte Wasser möge helfen.

Und der blöde Kater pisst ihm auf die Klamotten.

Und da kommt der König an. Ausgerechnet da.

Shit Happens, wie es so schön heißt.

Na ja, nu kann er ja nicht nackt vor den König treten, zumal der sein Fräulein Tochter dabei hat ...

Und in die vollgepissten Sachen will er auch nicht ...

Also erzählt er dem König, er wäre ein Graf, und man hätte ihn ausgeraubt, oh welch ein Graus ...

Und der König glaubt ihm ... Was son Rhetorik-Kurs inner weiterführenden Schule doch wert sein Kann.

Und die Tochter verliebt sich ... was soll der König machen, muss er sie eben verheiraten.

Komm mal einer an gegen ein kreischendes Teenie-Girl.

Und das der Zauberer sich gerade inne Maus verwandelt hat, als der Kater kam, also der mit Fell jetzt, das war Zufall. Blanker Zufall.

Hat der Müllerbursche einfach ne gute Gelegenheit genutzt, und sich die herrenlose Immobilie unter den Nagel gerissen.

Gerissener Bursche eben.

So war das. Alles ganz profan.

Kann ich nur mit den Schultern zucken. Kann ich auch nix für.

Und morgen fragen wir uns, was mit Rapunzel falsch ist, weil sie einfach nicht zum Friseur geht???


	5. ... was mit Rapunzel falsch war, dass sie nicht einfach zum Friseur gegangen ist?

Rapunzel? Also das war so.

Also die lebte da in diesem Turm, im Wald, mit so ner alten Tante.

Und die war eigentlich ganz lieb. Aber stockkonservativ.

Kein TV, kein Internet. Nicht mal ne Spielkonsole.

Das arme Mädchen hat sich zu Tode gelangweilt.

Was sollte sie da auch weiter machen, als vor Langeweile auf dumme Ideen zu kommen. Hat se also angefangen, zu rappen uns sich die Haare wachsen zu lassen. Und die wuchsen ... Holla, die Waldfee. Extra lang.

Na ja, aber nun auch nicht so lang, dass man dran hätte den Turm hinauf klettern lassen.

(Das mit „Rapunzel, lass dein Haar herunter!“ ist übrigens auch Blödsinn. Die Tante hat gerufen „Rapunzel, lass den Fahrstuhl runter!“ Weil der aus Sicherheitsgründen immer oben war, wenn Rapunzel alleine zu Hause war, und dann auf Sicherheitsschaltung, das heißt man konnte ihn dann nur von oben betätigen.)

Irgendwann hatte se dann Rastalocken bis zum Boden.

Mann, hat Tantchen sich aufgeregt.

Und hat versucht, Rapunzel zu überreden, dass sie ihr die Haare schneiden durfte.

Aber die hat sich geweigert.

Sie wollte mal raus aus dem Turm.

Wollte die Welt sehen.

„Die Haare kommen nur runter wenn ich zum Friseur darf!“

Tantchen aber, lieb, aber Moralapostel, wie se nu mal war, wollte die Tugend ihrer Nichte schützen ... nix da. In der Welt mit ihren Tücken gehste mir nur unter, Mädchen.

Also hat se nen fahrenden Friseur angerufen. So einen der nach Hause kommt. Und gleich noch Vertreter war für Friseurartikel, sein Daddy hatte nämlich ne Firma, die so was produzierte.

Ja, und dann kams wie es kommen musste.

Gesehen, verliebt, Tantchen die Ohren voll geheult.

Und schließlich geheiratet.

Ich weiß, das Märchen hat da nen Prinzen aus dem Friseur gemacht, und noch jede Menge Drama eingebaut.

Aber selbst, wenn euch meine Geschichte an den Haaren herbeigezogen vorkommt ... ist die reinste Wahrheit.

Isch schwör.

Und morgen gehen wir mal der Geschichte mit dem Froschkönig auf den Grund.


	6. ... ob der Frosch wirklich ein König war?

Also das was so.

Der Froschkönig war kein König.

Er hieß nur so.

Max König.

Er trug meist seine Lieblingsklamotten. Und von Mode hatte er keine Ahnung. Grüne unförmige Schlabberklamotten, und Birkenstockschlappen.

Also wirklich.

Und damit sah er dann schon ein bisschen aus wie ein Frosch.

Und eines Tages sitzt die Prinzessin am Teich (ja, das war diesmal tatsächlich eine), spielt mit ihrer goldenen Kugel (echt bescheuert von ihr, ich meine, das ist doch ein kunsthandwerklich unwiederbringliches ... aber lassen wir das. Prinzessinnen eben.)

Jedenfalls fliegt ihr das Ding ins Wasser.

Der Max also sieht das, schlüpft aus seinem unsäglichen Zeug und springt ins Wasser, um das Ding wieder herauszufischen.

Und holla, wie er sich so aus den Klamotten schält, sieht das Mädel, dass er verdammt heiß aussieht.

Also er taucht wieder auf, hat die Kugel, aber anstatt sie ihr zu geben, sagt er erst mal geschäftstüchtig:

„Wat krieg ich dafür, ey?“

„Was willste denn ...?“

„Na ja“, sagt er. „Kuss. Und ne Nacht in deinem Bett. Keinen Angst, ich tu dir nix, ich will nur kuscheln.“

„Gut", sagt sie, kriegt ihre Kugel, haut ab und lacht ihn aus.

Aber Max ist hartnäckig.

Am späten Nachmittag steht er zu Hause bei ihr vor der Tür, und erzähl ihrem Daddy was geschehen ist. Ein bisschen geschönt.

Daddy freudestrahlend zu seiner Tochter:

„Dein Schatz ist da!“

Immerhin ist das Mädel volljährig, dreinreden kann er ihr also nicht, und der Typ da vor der Tür hat zwar hässliche Klamotten an aber scheint nett zu sein ...

Und so kommt es, dass Max schließlich im Schlafzimmer seiner Angebeteten steht. Na ja, erst hat se dumm geschaut, dann hat se sich erinnert, wie er unter seinen bekloppten Froschklamotten aussah.

Und nett war er ja, konnte man nicht anders sagen.

Also hat se ne geküsst.

„Lass uns um die Häuser ziehen, Süße“, hat er gesagt.

„Gut, aber nicht mit den Klamotten“, hat se geantwortet.

„Warum nicht? Was ist dagegen zu sagen?“, hat er sauer gefragt.

Gestritten ham se.

Laut und heftig.

Und schließlich hat se ne geohrfeigt, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gegen die Wand zu fliegen.

Nun...

ähäm...

er hatte ne leicht devote Ader, mochte es, dass sie sich so dominant zeigte.

Das war der Schlüsselmoment.

Sie hat ihm dann ne Jeans und nen Hoodie aus Daddys Kleiderschrank geliehen.

(Daddy war erstaunlich modern.)

Und seitdem sind die beiden ein Paar, inzwischen sogar verheiratet, und führen seine glückliche BDSM Beziehung. Wer hätte das geahnt?

Und wieder kann ich nur sagen ... alles wahr.

So wahr ich hier stehe.

Und morgen fragen wir uns ... ob das Tischlein sich tatsächlich von Zauberhand deckte?


	7. ... ob das Tischlein sich tatsächlich wie von Zauberhand deckte?

Also von dem Schneider habe ich zwei Geschichten zu erzählen.

Also erst mal das mit seinen drei Söhnen. Die er rausgeschmissen hatte. Der Depp.

Warum er das getan hat, erzähle ich euch morgen.

Die drei sind dann in die Welt hinaus und haben das beste draus gemacht. Na ja, mehr oder weniger.

Der erste machte ne Ausbildung zum Facharbeiter für Systemgastronomie bei Würger King.

Und machte seine eigene Fastfoodkette auf.

Ziegenbratwurst, Lammdöner, Hammelcurrywurst.

Ist er groß mit rausgekommen.

Und genannt hat er die Kette „Tischlein, deck dich.“ Leuchtet ein, oder?

Der zweite ging ins Bankwesen. Bei der „Internationalen Automatenbank“, kurz IA. Und weil der Seniorchef Humor hatte, war das Zeichen der Bank IA ein Esel.

Und auf den Geldautomaten der Bank prangte der Schriftzug „Bricklebritt“! Keiner wusste so recht warum, aber war ja auch egal.

Der Bursche hat dann die Tochter vom Alten geheiratet und würde Geschäftsführer.

So war das.

Der dritte, ... na ja, darüber sollten wir besser schweigen.

Der stieg ein bei einer Inkassofirma, die sich unsauberer Methoden bediente.

Ich meine, „Knüppel aus dem Sack“ sagt doch schon alles, oder?

Er ist da auch ziemlich schnell aufgestiegen. Spricht nicht gerade für ihn, na ja.

Aber als ihr Vater sie dann brauchte, kamen sie alle drei nach Hause.

Hatte der alte Schneider gar nicht verdient, wenn ihr mich fragt.

Aber sie waren da, und haben ...

Aber das ist dann schon wieder die nächste Geschichte und die erzähle ich euch morgen.


	8. ... warum des Schneiders Ziege immer so viel gemeckert hat?

Also um noch mal auf den Schneider zurück zu kommen.

Des Schneiders Ziege war eine Ziege nur im übertragenen Sinne.

Sie war des Schneiders zweite Frau.

Die Stiefmutter der Jungs.

Und eine ziemliche Ziege.

Nu am meckern. Nichts konnte man ihr recht machen.

Wenn sie die Küche betrat, entscheiden sich sämtliche lebenden Joghurtkulturen zum spontanen Massensuizid.

Aber der Schneider hat sie geliebt. Na ja, sie war 20 Jahre jünger als er und in gewissen Dingen ziemlich aktiv, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.

Aber nun war es so, dass er in seinem Kleingewerbe (Textilbranche, individuelle Einzelanfertigung nach Kundenwunsch) viel zu tun hatte. Gearbeitet von früh bis spät.

Also hat er die Söhne gebeten:

„Macht mal was mit der Mama. Damit sie sich nicht so langweilt.“

Also ist de älteste Sohn mit ihr los.

In die Disco.

Hat sie seinem Freundeskreis vorgestellt.

War ein lustiger Abend.

Dachte er.

Am nächsten Tag hat sie sich nur wieder beschwert.

„Ach , mein lieber Gatte, es war ja so langweilig. Dein Sohn hat den ganzen Abend nicht mit mir geredet.“

So kam es zum Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Der Bengel hatte genug und zog hinaus in die Welt.

Den anderen beiden Jungs ging es dann nach und nach genau so.

Als Daddy dann allein war mit ihr, da hat er es dann auch gemerkt, dass sie ein intrigantes Aas war.

Da hat er sie aus dem Haus gejagt.

Na ja, und dann sind die Söhne nach Hause gekommen und haben für Daddy ne Party geschmissen.

Der älteste hat für das Büffet gesorgt.

Der zweite hat das ganze finanziert.

Der dritte ... aber darüber schweigen wir lieber, sonst müssen wir am Ende noch als Zeugen aussagen.

Und das will ja keiner.


	9. ... warum Hänsel und Gretel nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr noch ohne Erziehungsberechtigten unterwegs waren?

In einem großen Wald lebte ein ungelernter Forstangestellter mit seiner Lebensabschnittsgefährtin und den zwei Sprösslingen.

Diese beiden, von den Eltern liebevoll Hänsel und Gretel genannt, in allen sozialen Netzwerken allerdings bekannt unter „Handsome Hans“ und „Gretel The Great“ waren zwei ziemlich unangenehme Teenager.

Die zwei wollten am Wochenende um die Häuser ziehen. Mal wieder.

Aber die Eltern haben es verboten.

Denn erstens waren ihre schulischen Leistungen … na gut, schweigen wir lieber darüber.

Und zweitens war das Geld knapp.

Und so ein Vollsuff in diversen Kneipen kostet ja nun auch. Das sollte man nicht unterschätzen.

Also gab es Ausgehverbot.

Aber wie das so ist, die Blagen pfiffen drauf und zogen heimlich los.

Mit 50 Euro aus Mutters Haushaltsgeld.

Ab in die Tanzkneipe „Zum Knusperhäuschen“.

Die Chefin dort, die Frau Hagazussa, sah zwar aus wie die Großmutter Methusalems, war aber ne ganz liebe.

Als die beiden siebzehnjährigen nun anfingen, in ihrer Kneipe zu randalieren, hat sie sich die beiden geschnappt, in ihre Küche geschleift und sie sich ordentlich zur Brust genommen.

Ihnen den Kopf gewaschen.

Und wie das eben manchmal so spielt. Die eigenen Eltern können predigen und predigen ... interessiert nicht. Aber bei wem anders, haben dieselben Worte manchmal Wirkung ...

Jedenfalls ist die alte Lady tatsächlich an die beiden herangekommen, denn im Grunde ihres Herzens waren beide keine schlechten Menschen.

Soweit so gut.

Und plötzlich kippte Frau Hagazussa einfach um.

Ohnmachtsanfall.

Immerhin war sie ja nicht mehr die jüngste.

Knallte gegen den heißen Pizzaofen.

Und Hans und Grete, so verzogen, wie sie sonst auch waren, haben in dem Moment genau richtig reagiert.

Gretel machte Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, Hans rief den Krankenwagen.

Und die gute Dame erwies sich als dankbar, nahm die beiden unter ihre Fittiche, gab ihnen eine Lehrstelle und zeigte sich als richtiger Goldschatz.

Ihr seht:

Knusperhäuschen, alte Frau, heißer Ofen, Goldschatz ... hat alles gepasst, nur die Grimms Brothers haben mal wieder alles in den falschen Hals gekriegt.

Und morgen gibt es ein Kinderlied.

Aber nur wenn ihr brav seid und Reviews schreibt ;-)


	10. ... warum Dornröschen tatsächlich so lange geschlafen hat?

Ja, ich, Selene, gebe es zu:

hier habe ich ein kleines bisschen geschummelt.

Ich habe den Marti reingeschummelt.

Aber es passte so schön ...

Wer die Melodie nicht kennt, hier die Melodie des Kinderliedes.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K304vn71AG0

\------------------------

Dornröschen war ein schönes Kind, schönes Kind, schönes Kind,

Dornröschen war ein schönes Kind, schönes Kind.

Dornröschen nimm dich ja in Acht, ja in Acht, ja in Acht,

Dornröschen nimm dich ja in Acht vorm Fernseher-Programm.

Da kam das böse Sportprogramm, Liebesfilm, Reality-Show,

das große Fest der Volksmusik, und sprach zu ihr:

Dornröschen, schlafe hundert Jahr', hundert Jahr', hundert Jahr',

Dornröschen, schlafe hundert Jahr', und alle mit!

Da wuchs die Hecke riesengroß, riesengroß, riesengroß,

Da wuchs die Hecke riesengroß ums Fernsehzimmer.

Da kam ein junger YouTubeMann, YouTubeMann, YouTubeMann,

Da kam ein junger YouTubeMann, und sprach zu ihr:

Dornröschen, wache wieder auf, wieder auf, wieder auf,

Dornröschen, wache wieder auf, und komm mit mir.

Du kannst mich Marti Fischer nenn', Fischer nenn', Fischer nenn'

Du kannst mich Marti Fischer nenn' und jetzt komm mit.

Dann machten sie nen coolen Loop, coolen Loop, coolen Loop,

Dann machten sie nen coolen Loop, und der war toll.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, gestorben sind, gestorben sind,

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann loopen sie noch heut.


	11. ... ob das Töpfchen wirklich so viel süßen Brei kochte?

Und jetzt die Werbung!

\-------------------------------------------

Komm'se her, komm'se ran,

gucken se sich das Wunder an!

Meine Damen und Herrn, hier haben Sie das Töpfchen, das süßen Brei kocht!

Und kocht und kocht und kocht!

Die absolute Neuentwicklung aus dem Hause Märchenmann und Co.!

Kaufen Sie unser Produkt, und Sie werden nie wieder hungern! Glauben Sie uns, wir haben neueste Technik verarbeitet, in formschönem Design und so praktisch!

Viele zufriedene Kunden sprechen eine klare Sprache!

Da war z.B. ein armes, frommes Mädchen, das lebte mit seiner Mutter allein, und sie hatten nichts mehr zu essen. Da ging das Kind ins Warenhaus, und begegnete ihm da einer unserer gut ausgebildeten Fachverkäufer, der wusste seinen Jammer schon und verkaufte ihm ein Töpfchen. Mit drei Monaten Rückgaberecht bei Nichtgefallen.

Das Mädchen sollt dem Töpfchen sagen: "Töpfchen, koche", so kochte es guten, süßen Brei.

Das Mädchen brachte den Topf seiner Mutter heim, und nun waren sie ihrer Armut und ihres Hungers ledig und aßen süßen Brei, sooft sie wollten.

Wie? Was sagen Sie? Sie haben so ein Töpfchen von uns gekauft, auf dem Küchentisch gestellt, und ausprobiert? Es hat nicht funktioniert?

Na, also, gute Dame, sie müssen es natürlich auf einen angefeuerten Herd stellen, sonst kann das doch nichts werden!

Wie? Haben Sie gemacht? Immer noch kein Brei?

Ja, hören Sie mal, Sie müssen natürlich Zutaten in den Topf füllen! Milch, Zucker, Weichweizengrieß. Wie wollen Sie denn sonst einen Brei kochen?

Ach ja, Prise Salz nicht vergessen, das hebt den Geschmack.

Was unser Töpfchen dann noch von anderen Töpfen unterscheidet? Da fragen Sie ernsthaft? Das liegt doch auf der Hand! Nämlich dass Sie zu diesem Töpfchen sagen müssen: „Töpfchen koche!“

Wie, Sie sagen, es kocht auch ohne das? Und auch nicht anders als andere Töpfchen? Also hören Sie mal!

Was?

Sie fühlen sich veralbert?

Sicherheit! Können Sie bitte die Dame da aus der Veranstaltung entfernen, die Dame wird unangenehm ... Danke.

Liebes Publikum, komm'se näher, komm'se ran,

schauen Se sich...


	12. ... wie das mit dem Hasen und dem Igel wirklich war?

Hallo, ihr lieben, hier spricht Selene.

Ich muss zugeben, das Märchen, was ich euch heute erzähle ist leider nur zu wahr.

Und es ist überhaupt nicht lustig.

Aber wir haben Advent, die Zeit wo es um Liebe und Mitmenschlichkeit / Mitigelichkeit / Mithasichkeit gehen sollte.

Und daher finde ich es wichtig, dass ich euch auch das mal erzähle.

Morgen werden wir dann wieder unseren Spaß haben, versprochen.

\----------------------------------

Es war an einem Sonntagmorgen zur Herbstzeit, gerade als der Buchweizen blühte: die Sonne war hell am Himmel aufgegangen, der Morgenwind ging warm über die Stoppeln, die Lerchen sangen in der Luft, die Bienen summten im Buchweizen, die Leute gingen in ihrem Sonntagsstaat spazieren, und alle Kreatur war vergnügt, und der Igel auch.

Der Igel aber stand vor seiner Tür, hatte die Arme übereinander geschlagen, guckte dabei in den Morgenwind hinaus und summte ein kleines Liedchen vor sich hin, so gut und so schlecht, wie nun eben am lieben Sonntagmorgen ein Igel zu singen pflegt.

Indem er nun so vor sich hinsang, fiel ihm auf einmal ein, er könnte doch, während seine Frau die Kinder wüsche und anzöge, ein bißchen ins Feld spazieren und nach seinen Steckrüben sehen. Die Steckrüben waren aber dicht bei seinem Haus, und er pflegte mit seiner Familie davon zu essen. Gesagt, getan. Der Igel machte die Haustür hinter sich zu und schlug den Weg nach dem Felde ein.

Er war noch nicht weit vom Hause weg und wollte just um den Schlehenbusch, der dort vor dem Felde steht, nach dem Steckrübenacker abbiegen, als ihm der Hase begegnete, der in ähnlichen Geschäften ausgegangen war, nämlich, um seinen Kohl zu besehen. Als der Igel den Hasen sah, bot er ihm einen freundlichen guten Morgen. Der Hase aber, der auf seine Weise ein vornehmer Herr war, und grausam und hochfahrend dabei, antwortete nicht auf des Igels Gruß, sondern sagte zum Igel, wobei er eine gewaltig höhnische Miene aufsetzte:

"Wie kommt es denn, dass du schon so früh am Morgen im Felde herumläufst?"

"Ich geh spazieren", sagte der Igel.

"Spazieren?", lachte der Hase, "mich deucht, du solltest dir besser einen Job suchen! Und nicht der Solidargemeinschaft auf der Tasche liegen."

Diese Antwort verdroß den Igel nicht. Er war gelassener Natur.

„Ich hab ja nichts gegen Igel", sagte der Hase. "Aber ihr nehmt uns unsere Jobs weg. Und unsere Hasenfrauen."

Die Logik begriff der Igel nicht - („Such dir einen Job!“ „Ihr nehmt uns unsere Jobs weg!“)

Aber er sagte nichts.

„Ich bin ja offen für alle, und will ja gerne helfen, aber...“

Der Igel hörte nicht mehr zu.

Es kam zu keinem Wettlauf.

Wozu auch.

Der Igel und der Hase … jeder von beiden kann was besonders gut und kann was anderes nicht.

Und für beide wuchsen genug Kohl und Rüben auf dem Feld.

Wo, zum Fick, lag also das Problem?


	13. ... was der Fischer und seine Frau sich tatsächlich gewünscht haben?

Der Fischer und seine Frau wohnten in einer gemütlichen kleinen Hütte.

Nun, der Fischer hatte nen festen Job, und das Geld reichte für alles was man so brauchte.

Kühlschrank, Spülmaschine, Flachbildfernseher, VDSL.

Alles da. Kannste nicht meckern.

Eines Tages war der Fischer so am fischen, da fischte er einen großen Butt.

Warum nun ausgerechnet einen Butt, weiß keiner zu sagen, egal, da war jedenfalls das Viech, und das konnte sprechen.

Verdammte Gentechnik.

"Hör mal, Fischer, ich bitte dich, lass mich leben, ich bin kein richtiger Butt, ich bin ein verwunschener Prinz. (Ja, ne, is klar ... ) Was hilft's dir denn, wenn du mich tötest? Ich würde dir doch nicht recht schmecken: Setz mich wieder ins Wasser und laß mich schwimmen."

Der Fischer hatte ein gutes, noch nicht komplett vom Kapitalismus verdorbenes Herz und sagte:

„Na gut.“

Aber so ganz ohne Geschäftssinn war er denn auch wieder nicht, daher fragte er:

„Was kriege ich dafür?“

Und der Fisch versprach, ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Und wir wollen mal nicht, wie das Märchen der Grimms, alles auf die Frau schieben. Ne ne, das waren schon alle beide, die habens gemeinsam versaut.

„Also unsere Hütte ist doch echt klein. Ich möchte besser wohnen. Ich will ein Haus wie ... wie ... die Geissens. Robeeeeeert und Carmen Geiss. Die ausm Fernsehen. Du weist schon.“

So wünschte sich die Frau. Also ging der Fischer zum Strand, rief den Butt und bekam was sie wollte.

„Und ich ... will ein tolles Auto. Nen Luxusschlitten. So al la James Bond“, wünschte der Fischer.

„Und ne Onassis- Luxusyacht. Und Kohle haben, wie Bill Gates.“

Okay, auch das bekam er.

„Und...“, jetzt fuhr die Frau dazwischen, „ich will aussehen wie Emma Watson. Nur noch besser.“

War schwer, aber der Fisch bekam auch das hin.

„Und ich will so heiß aussehen wie Benedict Cumberbatch."

Seufz, ächz ... geschafft.

Nu is langsam gut, dachte der Fisch.

Sollte mal reichen, oder?

Doch die Frau hatte noch ne Idee. Sie flüsterte mit dem Gatten, und der Depp fand das auch ganz witzig.

„Ich möchte, dass Tronald Dump Präsident der USA wird.“

Der Fisch war völlig fassungslos.

Nun, auch son Zauberfisch hat Verpflichtungen, und da er nun mal versprochen hatte, was er versprochen hatte, gab es für ihn kein zurück

DESWEGEN haben wir jetzt den Salat....

Und der Butt schwamm verzweifelt zum nächsten Käptn Schniglu Fischtrawler und ließ sich fangen.

Besser tot und lecker, dachte er, als nochmal ...


	14. ... wie Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot klarkamen, da es ja zwei Mädels gab, aber nur einen Bären?

Kennt ihr Radio Jerewan?

Falls nicht – bitte an der Stelle einmal googeln. Ihr werdet Spaß damit haben :-)

Die Radio Jerewan Witze laufen nach dem „Stimmt es dass...?Im Prinzip ja, aber....“ Prinzip.

Ein Beispiel:

Stimmt es, dass Iwan Iwanowitsch auf dem Volksfest 23 junge Mädchen begattet hat?

Antwort Radio Jerewan:

Im Prinzip Ja.

Aber es waren nicht 23, sondern eine.

Und es war kein junges Mädchen, sondern ein Großmütterchen.

Und er hat sie nicht begattet, sondern ihr den Sparstrumpf gestohlen.

Aber der Rest stimmt.

Weshalb ich euch das erzähle?

Nun ... ich denke da an Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot?

Stimmt es, dass die beiden wunderschönen Schwestern mit ihrer alten Mutter im Walde wohnten; dass eines Tages ein Bär bei ihnen vor der Tür stand, der den Winter über blieb; dass der ein verwunschener Prinz war; dass der böse Zwerg ihn umbringen wollte, dass Snowy und Rosie den Zwerg besiegten und am Ende alle Schätze erbten und eine von beiden den Prinz heiratete und die andere dessen Bruder, dass am Ende alle glücklich waren?

Im Prinzip ja, aber:

Sie waren keine Schwestern, sondern ein lesbisches Paar; der Typ, der vor der Tür stand, war kein Bär, sondern hieß Bert; er blieb nicht nur den Winter sondern für immer; der Zwerg wurde nicht getötet, sondern stieg mit Bert ins Bett; Schätze gabs keine, wenn man davon absieht, dass sie alle sich Schatz nannten und so etwas wie eine Hippie Kommune daraus entstand.

Aber der Rest stimmt.

Am Ende waren sie alle glücklich.


	15. ... warum die Pechmarie so dumm da stand?

Sie tut mir schon leid.

Fair war das so nicht.

Ich meine, der eine hat eben Ahnung von so häuslichen Dingen. Brot backen zum Beispiel. Zu erkennen, wann die Kruste die richtige Bräunung hat und rösch ist; die Krume dagegen weich und eine gediegene Restfeuchte aufweist. Und das alles durch einen Blick durch die Ofenklappe.

Oder vom Obstanbau.

Sind die Apfel reif? Woran erkenne ich das, da ja auch jede Sorte anders aussieht ... ach so, die Sorten auswendig wissen. Aha.

Also wie gesagt, der eine versteht was davon.

Der andere nicht.

Wie die arme Marie, die sie nachher alle nur die Pechmarie nannten.

Ihr Schwester war ein ziemlich eingebildetes Ding, brüstete sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten.

Sie selber war auch nicht dumm, aber sie war eben auf anderen Gebieten bewandert.

Das alte Motorrad von ihrem verstorbenen Daddy zum Beispiel. Das hat sie in liebevoller Kleinarbeit wieder repariert. Ersatzteile beschafft. Notfalls selber geschweißt und gefeilt. Geschraubt und geputzt.

War ein Schmuckstück.

Den Backofen repariert, dass er genau den richtigen Zug hatte.

Der Leiter für die Obstbäume gebrochene Sprossen bombenfest erneuert.

Ihr leben lief nach dem Motto: „Was ich nicht reparieren kann, das ist auch nicht kaputt!“

Aber damit konnte sie bei Frau Holle nicht punkten. Die war erzkonservativ. Frauen gehören in die Küche und so.

Reparieren ist Männerarbeit.

Was ein Schwachsinn.

Aber wisst ihr was?

Während ihre ach so tolle Schwester nur den langweiligen Sohn des Dorfbürgermeisters geheiratet hat, bekam sie am Ende den coolen „Badboy“, der eigentlich ein ganz lieber war (der Bruder von Wolf aus der Rotkäppchengeschichte), und mit dem hat sie viel Spaß gehabt.

Aber davon haben die Grimms mal wieder nix mitbekommen.


	16. ... ob Aschenputtel wirklich auf den Prinzen abgefahren ist

Also wie war das nun mit Aschenputtel?

Hat sie unter dem Baum gestanden, und gerufen:

„Bäumchen rüttle dich und schüttle dich, wirf Gold und Silber über mich?“

Oder hatte sie die Haselnüsse bekommen, und da waren die tollen Tanzkleider drin?

Wie auch immer.

Es lief darauf hinaus, dass sie auf einmal im schicken Ballkleid daherkam, und alle riefen „Ahhh!“ und „Oh!“

Auch der Prinz.

Und sobald sie wieder in ihrer Arbeitskluft war, hat keiner sie mehr mit dem Glutäus Maximus angeschaut.

Auch der Prinz nicht.

Die Zaubermächte habens ja gut mit ihr gemeint. Keine Frage.

Aber ...

Sie war ne ganz vernünftige.

Und fand den Klamottenwahn nicht so toll.

Was nützt mir ein Prinz, dachte sie, der nur dann auf mich abfährt, wenn ich im Lagerfeld-Dress mit Gucci-Slippern daherkomme.

Also hat sie auf ihn gepfiffen und den Stallburschen geheiratet.

Der wurde ihr ganz persönlicher Märchenprinz.

Kluges Ding, die gute Aschenputtel.


	17. ... was die Bremer Stadtmusikanten für Musik gemacht haben?

Ein Tag aus dem Leben einer Mitarbeiterin einer Leiharbeitsfirma im Märchenland.

„Guten Tag Herr Esel. Sie suchen also einen Job.“

„Ja.“

„Was haben Sie für Fähigkeiten?“

„Tja, also ... Säcke schleppen. Und … und ... und ... na ja, das wars.“

„Okay ... das ist nicht viel ...Tja also, wir suchen gerade niemanden, der Säcke schleppt ... Sie können nicht zufällig singen?“

Der Esel bläst die Backen auf.

„Iiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaahhh!“

„Na ja, wir suchen jemanden für ne Metall-Band. Soll reichen. Kommen Sie morgen bitte in das Waldgasthaus „Zur Räuberhöhle“, da gibt’s ne erste Einsatzbesprechung.“

„Guten Tag Herr Hund. Sie suchen also einen Job.“

„Ja.“

„Was haben Sie für Fähigkeiten?“

„Tja, also ... Leute beißen. Und … und ... und ... na ja, das wars.“

„Okay ... das ist nicht viel ...Tja also, wir suchen gerade niemanden, der Leute beißt ... Sie können nicht zufällig singen?“

Der Hund bläst die Backen auf.

„Waaaauuuuuhhhhhh!“

„Na ja, wir suchen jemanden für ne Metall-Band. Soll reichen. Kommen Sie morgen bitte in das Waldgasthaus „Zur Räuberhöhle“, da gibt’s ne erste Einsatzbesprechung.“

„Guten Tag Frau Katze. Sie suchen also einen Job.“

„Ja.“

„Was haben Sie für Fähigkeiten?“

„Tja, also ... Leute kratzen. Und … und ... und ... na ja, das wars.“

„Okay ... das ist nicht viel ... Tja also, wir suchen gerade niemanden, der Leute kratzt ... Sie können nicht zufällig singen?“

Die Katze bläst die Backen auf.

„Miiiaaaaaauuuuuhhhhhh!“

„Na ja, wir suchen jemanden für ne Metall-Band. Soll reichen. Kommen Sie morgen bitte in das Waldgasthaus „Zur Räuberhöhle“, da gibt’s ne erste Einsatzbesprechung.“

„Guten Tag Herr Hahn. Sie suchen also einen Job.“

„Ja.“

„Was haben Sie für Fähigkeiten?“

„Tja, also ... singen.“

„Echt jetzt?“

Der Hahn bläst die Backen auf.

„Kikerikiiiiiiii!“

„Ach du Scheiße. Na ja, wir suchen jemanden für ne Metall-Band. Soll reichen. Kommen Sie morgen bitte in das Waldgasthaus „Zur Räuberhöhle“, da gibt’s ne erste Einsatzbesprechung.“

Und so entstand die Band „The Bremen City Musicians“, die mit ihrer röhrenden Mucke selbst Räuber in die Flucht schlug.


	18. ... warum der Wolf das siebente Geißlein nicht erwischt hat?

Wisst ihr, warum das so war?

Dass das siebte Geißlein nicht vom Wolf gefressen wurde?

Und ja, „gefressen“ steht hier definitiv als Synonym für „vernascht.“

Die Geißlein waren die Töchter des Ziegenhirten im Dorf.

Und da sie (drei Zwillingspärchen und die siebte) fast immer zusammen auftraten ... daher gab es diesen Spitznamen.

Wolf (und nein, der hatte nix mit Rotkäppchens Wolf zu tun, die Namensgleichheit ist Zufall!) jedenfalls hatte gewettet. Dass er es schafft, an einem Abend alle sieben flachzulegen.

Mit den anderen Dorfbengeln hatte er gewettet.

Sein Wetteinsatz?

Eine Nacht nackt im Dorfbrunnen zu verbringen.

Verdorbene Gesellschaft.

Na ja, er hat die Wette verloren, aber das lag daran, dass Nr. Sieben sich mit den anderen Schwestern gestritten hatte („ ... immer haltet ihr zusammen!“) und daher in der Dorfkneipe einen Korn nach dem anderen kippte.

Und die Dorfkneipe hieß?

Na?

Na?

Richtig: „Zum Uhrenkasten.“


	19. ... warum die Prinzessin am Ende den Drosselbart genommen hat?

So, liebe Leser, heute habe ich mal einen Tagebuch - Auszug für euch.

Aus dem Tagebuch des Königs Drosselbart.

30\. Brachmond

War heute bei dem König, der mich eingeladen hatte, damit ich das Fräulein Tochter begutachte. Und sie mich. Waren noch ca. zehn andere da. Prinzen, wie ich. Grafensöhne etc. Keiner von uns gefiel ihr. Sie hat uns verspottet. Nannte mich „König Drosselbart“.

1\. Heumond

nach Mitternacht.

Ich kampiere in meinem luxuriösen Reisezelt im Schlosshof. Sie kam. Wollte mit mir reden. Sagte, dass sie mich eigentlich ganz sympathisch fand, und sexy, aber keinen Bock hatte, wen zu heiraten, den ihr Vater ihr aufs Auge drückt. Verabredet für morgen Nacht.

2\. Heumond

Haben geredet. Nannte mich Drosselbart. Aber liebevoll. Ich mag sie. Sie mich auch. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Vater sie nun an den nächstbesten verheiraten will. Wir haben beschlossen, Daddy eins auszuwischen. Pläne geschmiedet.

3\. Heumond

Bin mit großem Pomp abgezogen.

4\. Heumond

Als Spielmann verkleidet zurückgekehrt. König hat mir seine Tochter gegeben. Sie hat ganz unglücklich getan.

5\. Heumond

Sind gut auf meinem Schlosse angekommen. Ihr Vater glaubt, wir würden in ner einfachen Hütte leben. Hab die Hütte herrichteten lassen. Ziemlich gemütlich im inneren. Wir werden ab morgen dort ausspannen.

27\. Heumond

Leben nun seit einigen Wochen in der Hütte, fernab von Verpflichtungen. Geile Flitterwochen. Mega entspannt und … anregend ... sie ist toll. Liebevoll und ein heißer Feger. Habe großes Glück mit ihr. Scheiß auf den ganzen Königskram. Soll mein Bruder machen.

20 Jahre später:

Leben immer noch in der Hütte. Haben sie ausgebaut. Platz für die Kinderzimmer. Die Kinder gehen auch bald schon wieder aus dem Haus ... Ihr Daddy weiß inzwischen Bescheid. Haben ihm verziehen. Besucht uns oft.

Familienleben ist schön.


	20. ... warum Rumpelstilzchen so ausgeflippt ist?

Rumpelstilzchen ist übrigens ein Kumpel von mir.

Und er ist immer noch sauer.

Ganz ehrlich, glaubt einfach nicht alles, was die Märchenerzähler euch so verklickern.

Ja, er hat der Müllersmarie geholfen.

(Wieso heißen sie in den Märchen eigentlich alle Marie? Sollte man mal demografisch statistisch gegen checken lassen ... egal.)

Er hat ihr geholfen, Stroh zu Gold zu spinnen.

Ja, das kann er.

Er kann so einiges, da könnte ich euch Dinge erzählen ... oha. Aber lassen wir das.

Der König war ein ziemlich egoistischer Kerl, aber wo die Liebe hinfällt ... die Marie wollte ihn unbedingt haben, und na ja, da hat Rumpel ihr eben geholfen.

(Verratet ihm bitte nicht, dass ich euch seinen Spitznamen verraten habe ... er bringt mich um ...er heißt nämlich in Wahrheit Ernst August von Müller zu Knöchtendonk. Altehrwürdige Gnomen- Familie. Und wenn ihn jemand Rumpelstilzchen nennt, dreht er ab.)

Und dann war alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.

Der König wurde dank Maries Einfluss zu nem echt netten Kerl.

Das Kind kam,

alle glücklich.

Und Rumpelstilzchen hatte vorsichtig angefragt, ob er Patenonkel werden könne.

Mehr nicht.

Alles andere war Verleumdung.

Alles lief gut, bis Marie ihm auf der Party, als er schon ziemlich blau war, so lange um den Bart gegangen ist, dass er seinen Spitznamen verraten hat.

Rumpelstilzchen.

Und dann hat sie das allen erzählt.

Am nächsten Morgen tat es ihr leid.

Aber er ist heute noch sauer.

Aber um sein Patenkind, da kümmert er sich vorbildlich.


	21. ... warum die goldene Gans nicht geschlachtet wurde?

Der König hatte einen Großen Wettbewerb ausgerufen.

DSDS

(DasKönigreich Sucht Den Superkomiker)

Es ging in Kürze um folgendes:

Die Prinzessin hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr gelacht.

Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, was für seltsame Gestalten um ihre Hand anhielten: Prinzen, die nichts waren als von Beruf Königssohn, arrogant, nix können, aber sich für was großes halten - na ja, da kann man das verstehen.

Vater König wollte das nun ändern.

Aber anstatt das Übel an der Wurzel zu packen und seine bekloppte Heiratspolitik zu überdenken, gab es nun also DSDS.

Klappte aber alles nicht.

Der König und sein Hofstaat lachten sich kaputt über die ganzen Typen, aber die Prinzessin blies Trübsal.

Bis der Hans kam.

(Wieso heißen sie in den Märchen eigentlich alle Hans? Sollte man mal demografisch statistisch gegen checken lassen ... egal.)

Der hatte diese goldene Gans gefunden, an der die Leute klebten, und schleppte nun drei Mädchen, den Pfarrer, den Küster, zwei Bauern und eine Truppe Musikanten hinter sich her.

Die Jury des Königs war nicht so angetan.

Die Frau in der Jury, Heidemarie Klumpfuß, sagte:

„Nein, ich habe kein Ölbild für euch.“

Und der Mann in der Jury, Dieter Bretter, sagte in rotzfrechem Ton:

„Das kann ja jede Schulaufführung besser...“

Aber die Prinzessin lachte.

Sie lachte.

Damit bekam Hans den ersten Preis.

Und die Prinzessin, die fand ihn nämlich extra heiß...

Und die Gans bekam das Gnadenbrot, und alle waren glücklich und zufrieden.


	22. ... ob der Hans wirklich im Glück war?

Hans hatte gut verdient und einiges zurückgelegt, und das, was er auf der hohen Kante hatte, in Gold angelegt.

Schien ihm ne gute Idee. Ich meine, Gold ist doch immer was wert, auch in Zeiten schwankender wirtschaftlicher Gegebenheiten.

Doch dann sprach sein Anlageberater.

„Schwankende Goldpreise... tststs...“, sagte der.

„Solltest dein Geld besser anlegen. Ich hätte da ne todsichere Gelegenheit... ein Pferdezuchtgestüt..."

Und Hans hörte auf ihn.

„Na ja, Pferdesport ist auf dem absteigenden Ast...“, sagte der Anlageberater nach einiger Zeit.

„Besser in Landwirtschaft investieren. Milchviehwirtschaft.“

Und Hans tat wie geheißen.

„Nun“, sagte der Berater nach einigen Wochen, „der Milchpreis auf dem europäischen Markt ist im sinken begriffen... Schweine. Ich sage nur Schweine... im großen Stil.“

Also gut, Hans tat auch das.

Und so ging es weiter. Er verließ die Schweinezucht zu Gunsten der Geflügelzucht; diese wiederum zu Gunsten einer alten Handwerkskunst, und mit der ... das hatte der Anlageberater nicht kommen sehen ... ging er schlichtweg pleite.

Da stand er nun.

Und als er dann zur Agentur für Arbeit ging, dachte er:

Hätte ich doch auf Muttern gehört, die immer gesagt hat: wenns um Geld geht oder um die Gesundheit:

Immer ne zweite Meinung einholen.


	23. ... wie die Riesen des tapferen Schneiderleins reagierten?

Hat eigentlich irgendjemand mal daran gedacht, wie es den beiden Riesen damit ging?

Zuerst hat der kleine Schneider sie veralbert und sich zu Nutze gemacht, dass er soviel kleiner war und sie nicht sehen konnten, was er da in der Hand hielt.

Ich bitte euch, einen Vogel zu einem Stein zu erklären, und ein Stück Käse ebenso!

Meine Güte.

Und dann provoziert er die beiden, hetzt sie gegeneinander auf, bis sie sich gegenseitig an den Kragen gehen.

Dabei waren die beiden doch dicke Freunde.

Und wollten dem Schneider auch nichts tun. Die wollten nur spielen.

Und dann das.

Er hat sie dazu gebracht, dass sie sich heftig gekloppt haben.

Am Ende hat der eine zwei Zähne verloren und der eine ein blaues Auge.

Und als sie merkten, wie dämlich sie sich verhielten, haben sie sich wieder vertragen.

Und gingen Arm in Arm nach Hause.

Haben sich gegenseitig um Entschuldigung gebeten, und geschworen, dass ihnen so ein Mist nie wieder passiert.

Und dabei sind sie sich dann näher gekommen.

Haben sich endlich getraut, sich gegenseitig zu gestehen, dass da mehr war als Freundschaft.

Und ein Jahr später haben sie geheiratet.

Und ich war auf der Feier dabei.

War ne (Achtung Wortspiel) Riesen-Party!


	24. ... was Selene von Weihnachten hält?

Ihr lieben,

Heute gibt es kein Märchen mehr.

Heute gibt es nur den Abschied.

Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir, der Selene, zugehört habt.

Ich gehe jetzt wieder nach Hause zu meinem lieben Weihnachtswichtel.

Und ich lasse ein bisschen Weihnachtszauber da für euch.

Und für Marti und Jako.

Ich schütte ein bisschen Weihnachtszauber in ihren Morgenkaffee.

(Schaut mal, wie verliebt sie sich anlächeln!)

Streue etwa über ihr Bett.

(Für heute Nacht...)

Sprenkle Midnight, der kleinen Katze, etwas ins Fell.

(Sie maunzt, und wird heute besonders lieb zu ihnen sein...)

Und wenn ich dann in meine Feenwelt zurückkehre, denke ich mit Dank daran, dass Marti und Jako mich das Lieben gelehrt haben.

Und Liebe, das ist doch nun mal das, was Weihnachten ausmacht.

Ein frohes Fest euch allen, und schaut mal in eure Herzen ... wenn ihr da ein kleines bisschen Liebe findet, dann ist diese Welt nicht verloren.

Eure Selene


End file.
